Buffy and Faith Vampire slayer since season 1: HSY
by Lexi1981
Summary: my version Buffy the vampire slayer, this fan fiction take places during first,second and third season of Buffy the vampire slayer, but Faith comes into the pictures right away in the first season of the show. All the season cast member from seasons one two and three with the addition of Faith to season one and two and Kennedy season three
1. Chapter one: Welcome to the HellmouthHa

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or the characters that are on the show.

Author note: This story starts at the beginning of the first season, But Faith is all ready in Sunnydale, CA and Mr. Giles is her second watcher. Faith becomes an active Slayer in 1995 when the current active Slayer India was fighting Spike and Dru. Dru grab India stake and then stakes India with her own stakes and just miss India heart and lungs, which cause her to die. Nevertheless, India's watcher was there and brings her back to life by doing CPR on her. India was only dead for one minute, but it was enough time for Faith to be chosen as a slayer. The watcher council was total surprise by this event, but when India met Faith for the first time she made a choice to stop fighting vampires and killed herself. Also Kakistos killed Faith's first watcher a very old vampire that had cloven feet and hands. Faith Killed Kakistos that day and then moved to Sunnydale when Mr. Giles was assign as her new watcher.

Chapter one: Welcome to the Hellmouth/The Harvest

Its September of 1996 in Sunnydale, Ca and it is also Buffy first day at Sunnydale High school. The sun has just come up when Faith walks through the front door of her apartment at the Sunnydale Motel and Downtown Apartments. She close the apartment door then tosses her backpack that has her slayer items inside, onto her bed. She walks into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Across town at the Summer's new house Buffy's is tosses and turning in her sleep. She is dreaming about an old vampire who lives in a church buried under the town. A group of younger vampires has fellow a blonde hair vampire that is wearing a catholic school girls outfit, over to the older vampire who has just set down in a chair.

"Master, the hurting went good last night and the group that went out with me last night add two dozens more vampires to your army."

"Did that slayer Faith give you any trouble Darla?"

"No the other group that went out last night kept her busy the whole night."

"That good, but we have bigger issues another slayer has move to Sunnydale."

"The one chosen when India killed herself?"

"Yes."

"Let me kill this new slayer?"

Just then Buffy gets wakening up to the sounds of her mom shouting its time to get up sleepily head from the bottom of the staircase. Buffy sets up in her bed looking around her bedroom at all the unpacking boxes still on her bedroom floor. She gets out of bed and walks over to her closet. Buffy opening the closet door and grabs her brown skirt, white shirt and light-blue zip shirt to wear over the white shirt. She then grabs her black boot off the floor of the closet. Buffy's then walks over to her bed and set the boot on the floor. She then set the outfit onto her bed. Five minutes later Buffy walks downstairs carrying her backpack and heads into the kitchen. Mrs. Summer's walk over to Buffy and hand her a glass of apple juice and two pieces of toast. Buffy drink the juice really fast and start eating the toast as she walks toward the back door.

"Mom, I will see you after school."

"All right, behavior yourself and do not start any fight."

"Sure."

Buffy walks to school and at the sometime Faith has just walk into the Library of Sunnydale high to see Giles is in the book cage shorting through a pile of old books. Faith hops up onto the check out counter top and takes a set. When Buffy gets to school, she walks to the library to pick up her text books before classes start. Once in the library she sees a teenage girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes setting on the check out counter top.

"Anyone here beside the girl my age, I am a new student and need to get my textbooks?"

"Hey Giles the new Slayer is here and I am a year old then you B!"

Mr. Giles walks out of the book cage and head toward the checkout counter. He smiles at Faith and Buffy when he walks past then and at the sometime he induction himself, and he heads behind the counter to get the slayer handbook.

"You must be Buffy Summer and I am Rupert Giles, your new watcher."

" Great."

"B you love it here we live on a hellmouth!"

"I am no long slaying Vampire's I quite!"

" You cannot quite. The Hellmouth is acting up B!"

" What Faith is trying to tell you that the Master is due to rise any day now!"

The bell for the first class of the day starts ringing and Faith lets out a long sigh and gives Giles and Buffy a half smile. Buffy then notices the pile of textbooks on the end of the study table.

"Faith show Buffy to her class and Buffy the pile of textbooks at the end of the study table is yours."

"Do I have to go to class Giles?"

" Yes, Faith's you have to go to class!"

"Fine!"

Faith hops off the counter top and at the sometime Buffy goes and grabs her textbook off the study table. Buffy takes her class schedule off the top of the textbooks and then she put the history, Math and English textbooks into her backpack. As Buffy is zipping her backpack up, Faith and her walk out of the Library. Then Faith show Buffy where her locker is at and Buffy opens her locker. She then puts the last three textbooks into her locker and closes the locker door. Then Faith leads the way to their history class and when the two of them reach the history classroom door, both of the slayers find that a group of vampires has taken their class hostage.

"Faith who is these men and women?"

"The Master helpers that bring him his food and do what he tells them to."

"Oh"

"Lets Party!"

Buffy and Faith runs into the class and start fighting the vampires. At the sometime the vampire with blonde hair and wearing a catholic school girl outfit grab a boy with brown hair and pulls him out the window and into the park van that right outsides. The girl hop back into the classroom and say something to a young boy vampire. The blonde hair vampire then jumps out the window again. Faith sizes up the vampires as she stakes the vampire she has been fighting and at the sometime the young boy hops out the window and the van drives off.

"B, take the vamp out that holding down the red hair girl, I will get the vamp that is trying to eat our history teacher."

"All right"

Buffy runs up to the vampire that is holding the red hair girl down and pulls the female vampire off the girl. Buffy then pulls a stake out of her backpack and stakes the vampire through her dead heart. The vampire busts into a cloud of dust, which falls onto the floor. Buffy's then helps the red hair girl up as Faith does a roundhouse kick to the head of the male vampire she is fighting.

"Thanks my name is Willow Rosenberg. You must be the new girl?"

"Hi my name is Buffy Summer can you get the rest of the class out of the classroom and outside into sunlight right now?"

"Ok"

Willow's lead her class out of the classroom then she leads her history class to the close exit. Once the class is outside in the daylight Faith and Buffy kills the rest of the vampires. Then two slayers hear someone whimpering in the cabinet, Buffy and Faith walks up to the cabinet and Faith open the door. Faith and Buffy then see a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes that has his arms wrapped around his knees. Faith's bent down and taps him on his left shoulder, which cause him to jump up and out of the cabinet. He looks around the room and sees that all the bad men and women are gone, Xander then smiles really big at Faith and the girl he does not know.

"My name is Xander Harris. You must be the new girl, so what your name?"

"My name is Buffy Summer."

"Xander great job hiding!"

"Thanks"

Just then Willow walks through the classroom door and looks at Faith, Xander and Buffy. The four of them walk out off the classroom and down the hallway to the library. Once inside the library Buffy and Willow takes a set at the study table, But Xander and Faith's stays standing. Then all four of them look over at the librarian, Mr. Giles.

"What happed Faith?"

"The Master helpers had our history class hold Hostage and all of the Master helpers that did not leave when Buffy and I first get there is dust now."

"What is a vampire Faith?"

"What you were hiding from Xander!"

"Vampires, Demon, and other evils beings are real both Faith and Buffy is the Vampire slayer and their slay them."

"There was a vampire called Darla and she take our friend Jessie to a guy she called the Master. She said to tell the Slayers that if you want him back to come to the Master place tonight."

"Great my first day in a new school. I was just hoping that I will be behind in all of my classes, not having to kill vampires who have taken my history class hostage."

"That Sunnydale for you, I say that we go and get Jesse's back."

"No he will be dead by now. It is a trap."

"That what make it fun B!"

"I am going with Faith, but keep your eyes open and do not try to take the Master out yet. We still do not know enough about him."

"Do we know where he lives Mr. Giles?"

"No"

Just then a tall guy with dark brown hair, brown eyes and who is pale comes walking into the Library and over to the study table. He stands behind Faith and Giles. Buffy, Willow and Xander's look at Angel. Faith's turns around and smile at him.

"No, but I do."

"Who are you?"

"He is a vampire that has a soul and he fight on our side and his name is Angel, B."

"What, in all my time as a slayer I have never heard of a vampire fighting along side a slayer and their watching to kill other vampire or demons!"

"It is true, Buffy. When I moved to Sunnydale, it was the first time in all my years as a watcher that I have work along sides of a vampire."

"Can I change in your office really fast, Mr. Giles?"

"Yes, Buffy you can go change in my office."

Buffy hops up and grabs her backpack that has a change of clothing in it, just in case she needed them. Buffy runs into Giles office and closes the door behind her. She then pulls the curtain down on the window. She pulls a pair of pants along with a black jacket out of her backpack, she then changes into them. When Buffy comes out of the office, Faith, Buffy and Angel walk outside to Angel's car and then he drives them to the graveyard. Once at the graveyard Angel pulls his car in front of the mausoleum and they all get out of the car from the passenger's side and Angel walks them over to a door on the other side. The two Slayers starts to walk through the door, but Buffy stops and looks at Angel.

"Angel, you are not coming down with us?"

"No, they really do not like me dropping by, But take this cross necklace, Buffy."

Angle hands' Buffy the cross necklace and Buffy looks at the necklace that is now in her hands and Angle look at Buffy with a worry look on his face.

"I would put the cross on you are going to need it down there."

Angel help Buffy put the necklace on and then he walks out to his car and takes off. Faith and Buffy start walk down the stairs again. Faith turns her head and looks over at Buffy and then Buffy turns her head and looks at Faith. At the sometime a rat runs over both of the girls' feet.

"So B why did you and your mom move to Sunnydale?"

"Vampires take my old high school spring dance hostage and there were too many of them. So I set the gym on fire and get kick out of my old school. Sunnydale was the only school that would take me."

"Oh"

"Why did you move here Faith?"

"My first watcher was killed and the watcher council assigned Giles as my new watcher. Also the watcher council told us that a slayer was need here, so I moved here from Boston and Giles's move here from England. I was not going to go to school when I moved here, because I fail my ninth grade year in Boston. The watcher council and Giles made me take it over last school year here in Sunnydale, they said I had to finish High school. I personally hate school and miss as many days as I can and still pass."

"Did you hear that?"

Yet before Faith's can answers Buffy back, Xander comes jump out of nowhere and then he starts stumbles down the stairs. Faith catches him and then he looks up at the two slayers.

"Where did you come from Xander?"

"Well Faith, I have been tagging along behind the two of you the whole time."

"Xander's go back to the high school you will get us killed!"

"No, Jesse is my best friend Buffy!"

Xander's best friend since kindergarten walks up in front of the two slayers and Xander in full vampire face. Both the slayer pulls a stake out of their backpack and start walking toward Jesse.

"I was your best friend, now. My new gang and I are going to kill all three of you!"

The Master walks into view and he starts fighting Faith and Buffy at the sometime. Then the master gang starts fighting the two slayers along with Xander.

"How do you kill vampire Buffy?"

"Stake, holy water, cut their head off with an axe or sword!"

" I forget all of that stuff at school and at home."

Faith throws Xander a stake and goes back to fighting the Master. At the sometime Buffy is fighting off two vampires who have grabbed her from behind. Buffy's does a roundhouse kick and knocks down one of the vampire and then she stakes the other one. Buffy then stakes the vampire that she has knock down. Faith has just throw a punch at the Master but he jumps out of the way of the punch Faith has thrown at him and he kicks Faith off her feet. However, she gets right back up. Xander is fighting Jesse and he has Jesse's back up against a wall.

"Where do I stake the vampire at Buffy?"

"In the heart."

The Master grabs Faith and throws her across the room and she hit the wall with a laud creaking sound. The Master then throws Buffy away from the two vampires she is fighting. Buffy's get up and runs at the Master and her grabs Buffy again and throw her toward the staircase. Buffy jumps back up and picks up the Master and she throws him over by Faith who takes a hold of him and then Buffy stakes the Master. A little boy walks over to the slayers yelling you Killed the Master, now I will have to kill you.

" Faith's who this?"

"He is the Anointed one."

"He was in the classroom, and he took off with Jesse and Darla when the two of you come running into the room."

"B get Xander out of here now there are too many Vampires for him to hang here. I have got both of your backs."

Buffy grab Xander right arm and yell at him to run, they start running to the door where they come in at. Faith's stays behind to fight all the Vampires. Once outside in the graveyard Xander and Buffy stop to catch their breath and both looks at each other.

"Should we wait for Faith to come out and join us, Buffy?"

"No, we need to get back to the Library. She will meet us there."

Meanwhile, underneath the mausoleum Faith is fighting a group of freshly turn vampires that are not putting up much of a fight. Which is good because she is really beat up and it feels like she has really messed up her back when the Master throw her into the wall. At the sometime Buffy and Xander are walking up to the steps of Sunnydale high school. When Buffy and Xander's have walked through the side door of the high school, the two of them walk down the hallway and right to the library. Then the two of them go right over to the study table and Buffy takes a seat on the table. But Xander stays standing and he starts walking around the library.

"Where is Faith at Buffy?"

"She will be here in a minute, and the master is dead."

"I told you not to kill him yet, do you and Faith listen to your watcher at all?"

" No!"

Just then Faith walks into the library and over to the study table holding her back. She slower set down on top of the table next to Buffy and looks at Willow, Xander, Buffy and Mr. Giles.

"Giles' we had no choice he was trying to kill both of us and Xander was there. That why Buffy and Xander come back to the library before me, I told B to get Xander out after we stake the Master and I fight the Vampire so that she could get Xander somewhere safe."

"Where is Jesse, Xander?"

" Willow, It was a trap, he was turned and he was waiting for us and I had to kill him."

"I am sorry, Xander."

Xander who has been pace stops. He kicks the trash can across the room, which cause the trash can to slam into the wall making a loud bang sound, that made everyone in the library jump and make Faith grab a hold of her back again and even makes her starts to cry a little.

"I hate this and I also really hate vampires!"

"Do you know that it is going on 6 a.m. Faith, Buffy, Xander and Giles?"

" Mr. Giles, Faith, Xander and Willow, I am going home to take a shower before school starts."

"So am I Giles, Buffy, Willow and Xander and I am also going to Ice my hole body down."

"Faith's I am sorry, I should have check to see if you are hurt, when you walk into the library limp and holding your back."

" I will be fine slayers heal fast, beside getting beating up is part of the job."

"I will see you in class Willow, Buffy and Faith I am going home to get a few hours of sleep."

"Do not let the bed bugs bite Xander and I am going to finish my homework here."

" Your not normal Willow how can you do homework after being up all night?"

" I am too round up to sleep Faith and I do not want to go home and risk running into my parents' walk into the house, when I am supported to be getting ready for school."

"That is a very good point, Willow that is way I am going through my window, just like I did in LA."

"Faith and Buffy stop by when you get back to school."

"We will Giles."

Xander, Buffy and Faith walk out of the library and through the hall to the side doors of the school. Buffy and Xander then heads toward their parents' house and Faith heads to her apartment building.


	2. Chapter 2: The Witch

Chapter two: Witch

Its early Monday morning and it also three hours before school starts. Buffy, Faith and Giles's are in the Library. Faith is setting in a chair with her leg up on the study table. She is trying to read the chapter in her history textbook, which was Friday night homework. Giles is standing up leaning against the end of the study table and is looking at Buffy who is in a cheerleader outfit. She is jumping up and down.

" I am trying out for cheerleader, this morning before first hour Giles!"

"No, you are a slayer and that comes first!"

"I still need to look like a normal teenager Giles. This is the prefect way to look like a normal teenager."

Faith close her textbook and then slams the history textbook down on top of her folders, which is setting on the table. Faith then gives Giles and Buffy an evil look, as she stands up and walks over to Buffy's side.

"G let her be a cheerleader, I can handle the slay of vampires on my own, on game nights G."

" Come on Giles!"

"Fine, but slaying is still your first duty and you cannot let been on the cheerleader squad get in the way of slay vampires and demons."

"That fine. "

"Can I get back to reading my history homework now?"

"Sure"

" Thanks Giles' I have just started to get caught up in my history homework."

" I have to go to the gym and warm up now."

" Whatever, B."

Faith walks over to the study table and set back down as Buffy walks out of the library to head to the gym. When she reaches the gym doors, she walks into the gym where the cheerleader's tryout is. Buffy's sees Willow and Xander standing next to a blonde hair girl in workout clothing. Buffy walks over to her friends and stops next to Willow.

"Buffy have you met my friend Amy yet?"

"No!"

"Amy's this is Buffy. Buffy this is Amy."

" Hi."

"Amy's I did not know that you wanting to be a cheerleader?"

"I always wanting to be a cheerleader, Willow."

Willow, Xander, Buffy and Amy are standing on the sidelines of the gym floor and are watching a girl that has brown hair practice the routine she is doing for trying out. As Buffy watches the girl practice she notices that the girl is really good.

"Who that Amy?"

"That Amber."

"She is really good"

"She training with Benson."

"There is Cheerleader coaches Amy?"

"Yeah, I training with my mom four hours a day."

"That much time with my mom would not end well, one of us would end badly hurt."

Ten minutes later the four of them are watches the first girl, which is Amber's tryout and suddenly Amber's hands burst into flames. The gym falls quite beside for Amber who scream in Pain, Buffy runs and grabs the school banner off the wall. She then runs over to Amber and wrap the banner around her, which put out the fire. Cordelia grabs her cellphone and calls 911. Five minutes later the EMT is taking Amber to the hospital and the cheerlead tryouts continues, Amy tryout third and Buffy tryout second to last. The coach picks Buffy as the second alternate and Willow friend Amy is the third alternate. After the tryouts Willow, Xander and Buffy walk through the school hallway to the library. When the three of them walk into the library the two girls and Xander sees Faith is setting in the first chair and she is doing her homework. They are also notices that Giles is reading a very old book. Xander flops down in the chair next to Faith and Willow sets down next to Xander. Buffy set down in the seat next to Giles who is seating across from Faith. Giles looks up from his book and sees that Xander, Willow and Buffy are there.

" Giles as I wait to tryouts for the cheerleading squad, Xander, Willow and I were watching the other girl's tryout when Amber who was the first girl to tryouts was dancing and both her hands caught fire.

" Her hands just caught fire?"

"That what happened."

"It sound like witchcraft."

" Not again, man I just had to stop that warlock two days before school started and just very get out alive. I do not want to fight another warlock or witch Giles!"

"Now that Buffy in town Faith you will not have to fight the warlock or witch alone, so it will be easy."

"Whatever!"

"But who could do that Buffy?"

"Amy, she was total into the whole cheerleading thing and she training four hours a day with her mom."

"Oh and I find out that Amy mom is a witch when I was tak down the warlock, Amy's mom would hang out with him every so often."

" There is a spell to find out if she the one who has cast the spell. You will need the witch hair, a little quicksilver, some aquafortis and an eye of newt. In addition you will need to heat all the ingredients together then apply it to the witch skin. If the spell has been cast within the last forty-eight hours, the witch skin will turn blue.

"We can get all the ingredients in science class Giles.

" Willow that sounds like a plan and by lunch time we should know who the witch is."

The bell rings for first hour and Xander, Buffy, Willow and Faith grab their backpacks and head to history class. Later that day during third hour, when Faith, Xander, Willow and Buffy's are in science class. Buffy walks up to Amy and drop her pen and lean down to pike up her pen off the floor, she also grabs some of Amy's hair off her bush. Buffy then walks back to the lab table in the back of the classroom where Xander, Willow, Faith and she set at. Buffy then adds the hair to the quicksilver, aquafortis and eye of newt and then Willow heat it up. Buffy stands back up and then walks up to the front of the classroom. Buffy then spills the portion onto Amy's arm, which turns blue at the sometime the teacher calls a student to answer a question and her mouth is no long there. When the bell for class to end rings Faith, Willow, Buffy and Xander walk into the hallway. They start to walk to their next class and as they are walking toward their next class Xander, Willow, Buffy and Faith are talking.

"It Amy"

" But Amy was as surprise as the four of us were when the girl mouth was gone, Buffy!"

"It her Willow."

" How can you tell Faith?"

" I just can. It must be a slayer thing."

" Faith and I are right Willow, but think that Amy might not know she cast the spells."

" How could you not know you are cast a spell?"

" It Sunnydale maybe someone could be controlling Amy."

"Willow Buffy and Faith can someone actually do that?"

"Yeah."

The rest of that day goes by without anything else happening and it was even a slow night for the slayer that evening. After two hours of seeing no demons or vampire's both Buffy and Faith went home for the night. Once at home Buffy gets out her homework and set it on her bed. She goes and changes into her pajamas that are pink with purple ducks on them. She then set down on her bed and gets to work on her homework. Across town at Faith's apartment, Faith has just walk through her apartment door. Faith close the door to her apartment and then locks it. She then kicks off her shoes and throws her backpack down next to her bed. Then without changes into her pajamas Faith walks over to her bed and lays down. Faith falls right to sleep, when her head hits her pillows.

The next day Xander and Willow are in the hallway and walking toward their lockers when Buffy walks over to them. Also Cordelia is walking in the hallway and is bumping into everything. She then tries to get into a locker, but she is unable to get the lock to unlock.

"Hi Buffy I get you this friendship bracelet."

"Thanks Xander!"

"You are welcome."

"Is that even Cordelia's locker?"

"No!"

Cordelia gives up on trying to open the locker and start waking out of the school. Buffy hands Xander her textbooks and folders and then runs after Cordelia. Buffy sees Cordelia get behind the wheel of the diver education car. Buffy's watches Cordelia as she dives right through the school fence and into the road. Buffy then sees Cordelia has got out of the car and started to walk in front of a semi truck. Buffy's run into the road and she pushes Cordelia out of the way of the truck and onto the front yard of the house that is across from the school. Buffy's then looks into Cordelia eyes and she sees that Cordelia eyes are all white.

" I cannot see Buffy what is happening to me?"

" I am not sure Cordelia, let get you to the nurse station."

Buffy help Cordelia up and then help her walk back into the school. Once inside the school Willow help Buffy take Cordelia to the school nurse. Then Willow and Buffy's go to meet Xander and Giles in the Library. Buffy hops up onto the check out counter. Willow set down in the chair next to Xander at the study table, as Giles walks out of his office.

"Buffy's you have a look on your face that says something is wrong?"

" The witch has cast another spell, This time she cast a spell to make it so Cordelia cannot see."

"This is not good at all!"

"I do not like this Buffy it is not safe for you now, Amy could cast a spell on you."

" I will be fine, But has anyone seen Faith today?"

"That is a good question, Willow or Xander has either of you seen Faith today?"

Just then Angel, come out of nowhere and he walks over to the study table and takes a set next to Willow at the table. Giles walks over to the table and take a set in the chair across from Angel.

" Angel its still day light outside, how did you get here?"

" Giles, I drive to the school and Faith wanting me to tell the four of you she is feeling under the weather today and cannot make it to school."

" Is she sick?"

Angel: No, Buffy she said that she having female Issues."

"Thank for telling us Angel. Xander, Willow and Buffy you should all be head to your next class."

"All right."

Xander, Willow and Buffy leave the library and head to English class. The next morning at Buffy House. Buffy wakes up to the sounds of her alarm clock and hops out of bed. She walks over to her closet and grabs her cheerleading outfit. She then gets dress really fast. Buffy then runs downstairs and into the kitchen singing to herself with a big smile on her face. She grabs two pieces of bread and puts them into the toaster.

Miss Summer walks over to her daughter and put her left hand on Buffy's forehead to see if she has a fever, because she has not seen her daughter acting so happy in a long time. Buffy pulls her mom hand off her forehand and goes and gets the butter out.

" Good morning Buffy and are you feeling all right today?"

"Yes I am feeling great, can't I be happy for once?"

"Sure you can be happy, I just have not seen you acting like this in a very long time."

"My life finally back on track, I am on the cheerleading squad and I have great friends."

"All right I have to go to work, see you tonight."

Buffy takes the toast out of the toaster and then Buffy pick up the butter knife then puts butter onto both pieces. Buffy then eat the two pieces of toasts as she grabs her backpack. She walks over to the door and walks out off the house and lock the door behind her and then walks to school. Lately in the day at cheerleader practice, Buffy is practicing the routine with the rest of the squad when she steps on the hand cheerleaders' feet.

" Buffy, get it together we have a game in two hours."

"I have it together, but you are too slow."

The cheerleaded come to a part of the cheer where one person has to help her teammate do a cartwheel, and Buffy has to help the head cheerlead. With Buffy having slayers strong, she puts too much power into helping the head cheerleader and she ends up throwing the girl across the gym and she hit the gym wall with a loud bang.

"Ouch!"

" Xander we need to get her out of here."

"Buffy what is your Issue?"

"She is on medicine!"

"She not on enough medicine Xander, Who is next alternate?"

"Me!"

"Great it Amy!"

Xander grabs Buffy right side and Willow grabs Buffy's left side. Xander and Willow then lead Buffy out of the gym and toward the Library. By this time Buffy has started to look really green and she is also having problem staying on her feet.

"Are you feel ok Buffy?"

"Sure, Willow and Xander you are my friend, my very Xander friend!"

With that Buffy legs give out on her and Xander and Willow catch Buffy before she can fall to the floor. Willow and Xander help Buffy walk to the library. Giles walks out of his office when he hears Buffy, Willow and Xander come into the Library. When Giles walking out off his office door he sees Faith pull out a chair out and that Willow and Xander are helping Buffy into the chair. Faith then runs out of the library and to the girl locker room. She grabs a clean washcloth out of her gym locker and runs over to the sink. She turns on the water and wet the washcloth down in cool water. Faith's turn the water off and then runs to the library, a minute late she runs back into the library and over to Buffy sides and sees Giles is check Buffy out. Faith set the wet washcloth on Buffy's forehead and then she set down on top of the study table.

"What wrong with Buffy, Faith?"

"I do not know. Did Amy cast a spell on her?"

"I think we should take her to the hospital Giles?"

" Willow, the hospital cannot help her, this is a blood cold vengeance spell it hit the person fast. We do not have very long to reversal the spells that Amy has cast."

" Can we reversal the spell?"

"Yes Buffy, all of them if we can find her spell book."

" Her house!"

"Willow, Xander, Faith's stay here and Keep an eye on Amy and keep her away from the science lab we need the lab to cast the reversal spell."

"Ok. Xander and Willow let head to the gym."

Faith hops off the table and then her, Xander and Willow head to the gym. Giles helps Buffy out to his car and then he drives to Amy's mom house. Ten minutes later at Amy mom house Giles is helping Buffy walk to the door. Once Amy mom open the front door Giles help Buffy's into the house and then over to the couch in the living room. Buffy set down on the couch and see a plate of Brownie on the coffee table.

" We think Amy is a witch and that she has been cast a spell to become a cheerleader."

" I do not like cheerleading."

"Wait Giles in the display case at the front of the school there is a picture of the cheerleading team back when Amy mom was on and there were the only Sunnydale team to win states. Could it be Amy mom cast the spell?"

" It could be."

"Amy is that you?"

"Yes, my mom switch body with me and a month ago I wake up in my moms' bedroom, in my mom body and she wake up in my bed in my body."

"I need to get your Mom spell books."

" The books are in the attic."

Giles heads upstairs to the second floor and to the staircase leading up to the attic. He then walks up the stairs and into the attic, Giles sees a very old footlocker. He walks over to the footlocker and open it up to see the spell book. Giles grabs up all the spell book and other items in the footlocker and then he runs back down stairs carrying everything he has taken out of the footlocker and then Amy mom, Buffy and Giles's head back to the school. When they get back to the school, Giles carries Buffy into science lab and lay her down on a lab table. Amy mom carries the book and the items the witch is to cast the spells into the room. Giles then set up what he needs to cast the spell and then he put an eye of newt and the items that the witch uses to cast the spell into a large pot and wants for them to come to a boil. Then he starts the spell.

" The center is dark. Centrum est obscurus. The darkness breathes. Tenebrae respiratis.

The listener hears! Hear me! Unlock the gate. Let the darkness shine. Cover us with holy fear. Show me! Corsheth and Gilail! The gate is closed! Receive the dark! Release the unworthy! Take of mine energy and be sated!"

Giles then puts his hands into the boiling water as Buffy lay perfectly still on the lab table and Amy mom watching Giles's cast his spell.

"Be sated! Release the unworthy! Release! Release! Release!"

In the gym Amy start to stumble on her cartwheel landed and now knows that all of her spells are being reversal. She stops cheering and turns toward the gym door and then runs out the gym. She is running to the science lab, When Faith's step in front of her, which cause her to stop running. Amy gives Faith an evil look and Faith just stand there.

" Amy's where are you going, you are supported to be cheering for the boy's basketball team?"

"To kill the person who is reversal my spells, Now get out of my way Faith!"

"I cannot let you do that and I won't get out of your way."

"You cannot stop me!"

" You will be surprise at what I can do."

Amy cast a spell without saying a word that throws Faith across the hallway. Faith hits the far wall with a loud bang. Willow's starts to walk up to Amy, but Amy pushes her out of the way as she runs to the science lab. Willow gets up as Amy runs off and goes to help Faith up, who run toward the lab after Amy. When Amy gets to the lab all of the spells, have been reversal and her mom has just throw Giles across the room. A minute later Faith runs into the room to see that Buffy has got Giles and Amy out of the room through the other door and just then Buffy has kicked the mirror down right as Amy mom cast a spell to sent her to another time, but it back fires. Amy mom gets sent there instead. Just then Xander and Willow, Giles, and Amy come back into the room.

"Everything back to normal again right?"

"I think so, It was my first time I cast a spell, so I could have done something wrong."

"No, you get it right because if you did it wrong Buffy would be dead right now."

Xander, Amy, Willow and Giles say good night to everyone and head home for the night. Buffy and Faith says bye to their friends and watcher. The two of them then head out for a long night of slaying vampires.


End file.
